


Harry Potter/Game of Thrones Challenges

by joe63129



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joe63129/pseuds/joe63129
Summary: A collection of crossover challenges for any and every one who is interested to pick up and adopt.





	

Harry of Dorne Challenge:  
Harry dies during or after the final battle with Voldermort and is reborn as a bastard to Ashara or Arthur Dayne  
-The first few chapters could be about Harry growing up in Starfall and Sunspear.  
-He can becomes squire to Oberyn Martell.  
-When Harry is knighted he becomes the sworn sword of House Martell.

Harry in Essos Challenge:  
Harry is reborn to a disgrace family that is exiled to Essos. He becomes squired to Jorah Mormont.  
-After the wedding of Daenerys and Drogo he become good friends with all three handmaidens.  
-He becomes a bed mate of Doreah because its the only way to protect her form the harsh sex the Dothraki have with her.  
-Harry and Doreah don't have to fall in love with each other.  
-Harry can use magic but not become godlike.

Harry of the Reach Challenge:  
Harry is reborn to a lower House that is loyal to Tryell and born as a 2ed or 3rd son.  
-Harry and his siblings grow up in Highgarden due to their father duties to the Tryells. They become playmates and very good friends of Margaery and Loras.  
-Harry could become Margaery's sworn sword.  
-War of the Five Kings does happens.  
-Harry does learn and use magic. But he keeps it a well graded secret until the war with the Whitewalkers.

Harry of the Vale Challenge:  
Harry is born to Jon Arryn and his second wife Rowena or a different wife before Robert's Rebillion  
-Harry could be frosted to one of the other great houses.  
-He could has a falling out with Jon over how Robert's Rebellion ended with the death of Elia Martell and her children by Tywin Lannister.

I would like to see him fostered in Highgarden, Sunspear or Riverrun

Harry of the Westerlands Challenge:  
Harry is a bastard of Jaime Lannister. Here what I would like to see if anyone wants to take up this challenge.  
-Harry is conceived before Jaime joins the Kingsguard.  
-Tywin finds out about Harry's birth and brings him to Casterly Rock to be hie hair.  
-Harry and Jaime have a close relationship.  
-Cersei hates Harry.  
-Harry has his fathers looks and some of his skills and talents.

Harry of the Stormlands Challenge:  
Harry is reborn as a younger brother to Robert. Born before Renly.  
-Harry he is fostered with the Martells or a lower House in Dorne. This could happen years before Robert's Rebellion.  
-The Martells wont blame Harry for the death of Elia and her childern. For he is a child and innocent. Also they know he doesn't approve of what happend.  
-Harry can use magic and openly use it


End file.
